Pranksters of Two Generations
by madamwolf
Summary: ONESHOT A bit of an over done story, Fred and George find out exactly who thier idols, The Marauders really are. No slash.


AN: This is just a quick one shot, I've always wanted to write one of these and yea I know it's all over done but I don't care. Uh, I don't own Fred and George, although I wish I did whew hot twins. I don't own Remus Lupin, once again I wish I did, hehe, Mr. Sexy Wolf. I don't own Sirius, unfortunately I have no fangirl claim to him, my friend Laura does. So I'm sure she would say something along the lines of "smexy". I think that's all the characters I'll have but ya never know so anyone else you see, don't own 'um!

I go by the books, I don't know if that'll make a difference, since I didn't write it yet but if you only see the movies some things could be different. It explains the very hot picture I have of Remus, and Laura's hot picture of Sirius in our heads. I don't know about her but don't get me wrong I think Thewlis and Oldman do great jobs on the parts they're just kinda old to be playing people in their mid thirties.

But anyway enough of this pointlessness, ON WITH THE FIC!!!

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Fred and George Weasley sat in their rooms at Number Twelve Grimmauld Place. They were both bored out of their minds, for the two most mischievous students in Hogwarts you'd think they'd have more to do. But alas no, their mother was busy shopping at Diagon Ally with Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny for Christmas presents for everyone, the twins claimed they had all they needed, and their father was at work as was a few of the Order members. So it was only them in the house and the two currently unemployed members of the Order.

Remus Lupin and Sirius Black, Remus had no job because of the current high prejudice of werewolves. He tried but he continued to fail to acquire one. Sirius on the other hand couldn't get a job because of the fact everyone outside the Order thought he was an insane, mass murdering, Voldemort follower. Which of course were not true, other then a few thoughts of killing his and Remus's dear old friend Wormtail.

The twins stared at their failed experiments on new products for their joke shop. It would be fantastic if they could just get the bloody things to work properly. They got the idea from their mother and her wonderful knitting. Sweaters that once you wear them turn all your skin mood changing colors for two weeks. Their only problem was that if you simply touched it, it would change the color of your skin to your mood and that would pose a problem if their buyers could not touch the object they wished to buy.

"Well what if we – " George began but was quickly cut off by his brother.

"No, George, it won't work, it will never work." He rubbed his face with his hands as he leaned back on his bed. "Urg! Whoever thought this would be so complicated we were great at this –"

"- When we were figuring out pranks for school," George finished. "But now that we're on break we've hit some sort of slump."

"And we don't want to waste that money Harry gave us for our shop, we owe him big time for that one."

"Agreed..." George said. "Say, you want to take a break on this for a while? Maybe we'll figure something out later."

"Sure, want to hit the kitchen?" Fred asked.

"Why not?" George replied and the two brothers jumped off their beds and began walking down stairs to the kitchen where they heard voices. "You thinking what I'm thinking?" He asked Fred with a familiar sly grin on his face.

"I believe I am, dear brother." Fred said and took out of his pocket of set of extendable ears. They backed up to a proper distance and let the one end of the ear slither away toward the closed door. They wouldn't dare sit near the door, with Remus inside they knew with his heightened senses he could smell them easily.

They engaged the extendable ears and voices began coming over their end in perfect clarity.

"Sirius, you have to calm down." They heard Remus's reasonable voice.

"But occulmency, Rem? And taught by Snape? The pathetic snake? You can't tell me you trust him." Sirius said, they heard footstepd of him pacing as he talked.

"I trust Dumbledore and if Dumbledore trusts him then – "

"Oh come on, Remus!" Sirius yelled angrily. "He's the prat who made fun of you for seven years, the prick who spread rumors about you, he almost revealed to the whole school you were a werewolf!"

"Be that as it may, unlike you, Black, I don't hold grudges." He said still in a calm voice but with a hint of annoyance. "Beside what we did to him in our school days is punishment enough I think."

The twins exchanged glances upon hearing about the school days of their ex-professor and Sirius. What they did to Snape? What would Lupin do? He was smart, a professor, certainly it couldn't be anything too horrible. Sirius they would expect, he seemed like the type to take revenge out on someone... but Lupin?

"I daresay we got back at him though, no one makes fun of my Moony and gets away with it." Sirius said as they heard the pacing stop.

"'Your Moony'?" Remus asked with amusement heavy in his voice. "Last I checked I wasn't property, I don't have a set of dog tags unlike you."

"It was a present from Prongsy, like hell I'm getting rid of it." Sirius said.

Fred and George looked at each other with astonished looks. 'Did they just say Moony?' Fred mouthed to his brother.

'And Prongsy? Prongs?' George said back but then turned their attention back to the ear when they began hearing more.

"I remember when James gave them too you, our first Christmas after we left Hogwarts. We were all at his and Lily's apartment, before he got his parents house." Remus said. "James proposed to her just the next month."

"He said he didn't want anything to happen to them during the war and if he died he wanted to be married to the most beautiful girl in the world." Sirius said quoting Harry's father there was a silence over the ear and the twins thought it might have shorted out until Sirius spoke again. "REMUS! Will you marry me!? If I don't survive this war I want to be married to the most beautiful girl in the world!" He exclaimed and they heard things fall and possibly break.

"Padfoot get your lazy ass off me!" They heard Remus yelled and not only were they shocked by the language used by him but also by the fact he called Sirius Padfoot.

"Please, Moony, please!"

"Get off, get off me! Wow, Pads, I never knew you swung that way, and I thought we were friends? Did James know?" Remus asked as they heard a chair fall to the ground and possibly a body along with it.

That was when the force of the chair and what appeared to be Sirius's body plummeted at the door causing it to burst open. Sirius was on his back lying in the door frame and Remus was standing by the table with his arms folded across his chest and laughing.

Fred and George tried to retrieve the extendable ear in time before Sirius, being eye level with it, saw it but they were too late. "Oi! What's this?" Sirius asked reaching forward and grabbing it before it was out of his reach. He looked up to see two red heads pathetically trying to duck down behind the wall. "Boys get over here." Sirius said standing up and picking the fallen chair up as well.

Fred and George stood up from behind the wall and walked down the couple steps to reach the kitchen. They walked in as Fred put the extendable ears back in his pocket and Sirius closed the door motioning them to take a seat at the table. They saw Remus up near the counter now leaning against it and Sirius walked over and sat on it.

"How long were you listening?" Remus asked in his teacher voice.

"Long enough to know there is something going on in this house more interesting then Harry's been lately." Fred said to get a dish rag thrown at him by Sirius.

"How long?" Remus repeated.

"Since you starting talking about Snape." George admitted.

Before Remus could scold them for eavesdropping the boys began to talk. "Are you really Padfoot –"

"- And Moony?" George finished. "And was Harry's dad really – "

"- Prongs?"

The two looked at each other dumbfounded. "Well, yes." Remus answered. "Why do you –" he stopped talking when the boys began talking rapidly finishing one another sentences and talking over one another. Sirius and Remus could hardly understand what they were saying but the boys seemed to understand one another perfectly well.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait." Sirius said holding his hand up but upon receiving no response he bellowed. "WAIT!" The Weasley twins immediately stopped talking and looked up at him. "Why do you care what we called ourselves in school?"

"Do you know... what the Marauders Map... is?" George asked hesitantly.

"I should, I did write it." Remus said with a grin.

"_You _wrote it?" Sirius asked facing his friend. "Last I checked it wasn't called Moony's Map."

"No, although that does have a nice ring, you lot had horrible handwriting, technically I wrote it." Remus said smiling at Sirius who gave him a whack on the head.

"You're the Marauders?" Fred asked with his mouth wide open.

"Yes we are." Sirius said proudly. "Messer's Padfoot and Moony at your humble service, am I safe to assume we have fans?"

"Yeah!" Fred exclaimed. "We found your map! It was in Filch's office labeled highly dangerous!"

"We've used it so many times! It got us out of so many jams!

"We owe you everything! All our years as pranksters!"

"It's all because we found your map!"

"Your genius's!"

"Our idols!"

"Why haven't we seen it before?"

"A werewolf!"

"Moony!"

"A dog animagus!"

"Padfoot!"

"Whoa, whoa, whao, calm down." Remus said with a smile on his face.

"Highly dangerous?" Sirius asked and turned to Remus. "Filch labeled our map highly dangerous. Now if that's not a compliment I don't know what is."

"No wonder you never fell for our pranks." George said.

"Well they were good, but I must say many of those I have played myself." Remus said. "If it makes you feel any better any other teacher would have fallen for them... well except for a few..." he said as an afterthought and ran a hand through his hair.

"Wow... you a marauder..." Fred said staring at Remus.

"Why is that so hard to believe?" Remus asked throwing his hand up in the air.

"Well, because, you, well you're a –"

"Professor." George finished for Fred.

"Yeah, Professor Moony, that's what we called him." Sirius said putting his arm around Remus's shoulders. "Always the smart one."

"Keep in mind I was only a professor for a year and besides who do you think was the brains behind the operation? All James and Sirius did was successfully getting the most detentions the school has ever seen. If they weren't my friends and Dumbledore wasn't so nice they would have been expelled for all the things they've done."

"You got plenty of detentions too, came in second to James and me. But not by a lot."

"You're the ones we've been –" George said

"- trying to beat on the detention record?" Fred finished. "The number you have is insane."

"Yes, it is, how they managed to be considered top students I'll never know." Remus said.

"Um... you know... I just though of something... who was Wormtail? You haven't mentioned him." Fred asked.

"Wormtail... was better known as Peter Pettigrew. The little rat is the one to blame for the deaths of Harry's parents, Lily and James Potter. The little rat is the reason I lost the only friends I've ever had in one bloody night, the traitor is the reason Sirius was left to rot in Azkaban." Remus said acidly when Sirius picked it up.

"Wormtail, is no longer a Marauder, he can never say he was. We banished him from our minds, our memories and if we could, the map. Bur unfortunately due to some excellent spell casting when we were in school it prevents us from doing so."

"Wormtail... Scabbers?" Fred asked and then looked to George and they both gave disgusted looks.

"Ew!" They said at the same time and pulled faced.

"He lived in our house!"

"He slept on Ron's pillow!"

"... He's slept on _our _room!"

"Ew!"

"I know exactly what you mean." Sirius said. "We don't know why he did it and we don't care... I guess he was just too spineless and weak to make his own decisions. Bloody prat!" Sirius said and pounded his fist on the counter top.

"Calm down, Sirius." Remus said to his friend.

"On a lighter note... exactly what was Harry's dad? Was he an animagus too?" George asked.

"Yes, he was." Remus answered. "Jamie was a stag, actually." He said using the nickname they often called James if they didn't call him Prongs.

"Why did you all do it?" He asked.

"They did it for me," Remus said with a small smile on his face as he looked down remembering it all. "They decided to become illegal animagi, for me, to be with me every month when I transform." He looked back up at them. "You see a werewolf wouldn't attack another animal, so they decided to be with me every month, keep me in check and we went on _adventures_, through the dark forest and Hogsmead. I'd say we know the school better them the founders themselves." He said.

"That's amazing." Fred said with a smile.

"I can't believe we had two of the marauders under the same roof with us this long and we never figured it out. Seems so obvious now." George said.

"The way mum behaves around you lot."

"She tells you not be a bad influence when she's gone."

"The names."

"The animagi."

"Neither of you fell for our pranks."

"Ever."

"Wow, Harry is the luckiest kid in the world."

"Son of a Marauder."

"The greatest marauder." Sirius said.

"Yes, somehow in our years he was dubbed our leader by our peers." Remus said. "Not quite sure how that happened."

"Probably because of what he did to Snivellus over the years." Sirius said in thought.

"Did you really rag on Snape that much?" George said.

"Oh yes." Remus said. "As much as I regret it yes, we did."

"You don't regret it!" Sirius said grinning and messing up Remus's hair. "You loved it!"

"Perhaps maybe a little." Remus said with a grin.

"We have so many questions for you." Fred said.

Remus spread his arms apart. "Bring 'um on." He said in a very unprofessional manor.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

AN: Yay that was fun to do, this was just something to keep me occupied while I find another story to write. I have ideas but I still need a full plot and that I don't have. But anyway review cuz that would be just great!

By the way, who else is siked about reading Deathly Hallows!!! I know I am, I'm so gonna read it the second I get it and not put it down until I finish.


End file.
